1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing program storage medium.
2. Related Art
Technology is proposed which separate plural partial images (image components) from electronic document data digitalized by scanning an original image that contains plural image components with different attributes, such as photos, lines, text, tables and the like, and generate another electronic document data enabling the separated image component to be handled separately.